


Zip Me (prompt fill)

by foxybadger42



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxybadger42/pseuds/foxybadger42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave an “Zip Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about your character dressing mine, or the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip Me (prompt fill)

‘Zip me up.’

He looked up from the papers he had sprawled out on the coffee table in front of him, and pulled his reading glasses off his nose, smiling at the sight in front of him.

She stood in the doorway of the bedroom, one hand on her shoulder, her hair brushed aside, the other on her waist as she held the dress in place against her body. She turned, revealing her naked back through the opening of the dress, turning her head to give him that look she would only give him in private. She knew how much he loved her back; that smooth surface of skin he would run his hands over and marvel at the warmth and nearly velvet touch.

‘I don’t know if I want to,’ he admitted as he folded his glasses up and held them in his hands, not making any effort to get up from the sofa yet to help her. He enjoyed the sight too much.

‘I’ll be late if you won’t.’

He knew she was very much capable of closing the dress herself – the fact was that she wanted him to do it, just to show off that gorgeous back of hers. She was teasing him – letting him know he couldn’t have any of her until she would get back late tonight. All Greg could do was tease her back, although he knew he was going to have to be the one to sit at home, eagerly waiting for her to return.

Reluctantly, he placed his glasses down and got up, slowly walking towards her, and exhaling through his nose, as if a bit upset that she was putting him through this. Placing one hand on her hip, he took the zip and slowly pulled it up, her back slowly being covered up as the flaps of the dress were fastened together.

But before he reached the top, leaned in and placed a kiss on the base of her neck, the hand on her hip slowly moving down her thigh. He moved in closer so his chest was pressed against her back, nuzzling his face into her hair, stealing a whiff of her scent as he inhaled deeply.

‘Be back soon,’ he murmured into her ear. ‘I’ll be waiting.’

She turned her head to look at him, a devious smile on her lips.

\- ‘I damn hope you will be.’


End file.
